the_swampians_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyvith
Appearance Zyvith as a Lizardfolk has the usual characteristics. He is 7'4", has purple eyes like that of a crocodile, has red and black scales, and a very long tail. He has a few horns and long black plumage for hair. Stats Strength: 12 +1 Dexterity: 18 +5 Constitution: 12 +1 Intelligence: 15 +3 Wisdom: 11 +0 Charisma: 10 +0 Saving Throws Strength: +1 Dexterity: +7 Constitution: +1 Intelligence: +5 Wisdom: +0 Charisma: +0 Proficiencies Proficiency Bonus: +2 Passive Wisdom: 13 Acrobatics: +7 Animal Handling: +0 Arcana: +3 Athletics: +1 Deception: +2 History: +3 Insight: +0 Intimidation: +0 Investigation: +3 Medicine: +0 Nature: +3 Perception: +3 Performance: +0 Persuasion: +2 Religion: +3 Sleight of Hand: +7 Stealth: +7 Survival: +0 Other Proficiencies & Languages: Draconic, Common. Light Armor, Simple crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords, assassin tools Battle Properties Armor Class: 16 Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 Hit Point Maximum: 20 Hit dice: 1d8 Weapons: (Rapier, +5 1d8. Shortsword, +5 1d6) Equipment: Fine clothing, disguise kit, jewelry, aforementioned weapons and 2 daggers, leather armor (10), thieves tools Personality Personality: Cunning & Sarcastic, Loyal Ideals: No Religion, Humble but Randian Bonds: Other Lizardfolk, Dislikes Orcs and Half-Orcs Flaws: Quite Ugly, Wants Revenge Features and Traits: Sneak attack 1d6, has had many false identities, assassin, burglar's pack Backstory Early Life Born to a Rilan fisherman, Zyvith was abandoned by his mother at a very young age. He spent most of his hatchling days oblivious to his own gifted intelligence. It was only on the day of his tenth birthday that his father realized his abilities. Father-Son Time From there, they started learning together. However, despite getting a formal education for the hatchling and child stages of his life (the first thirty years) his father died. Adoption He was later taken in by an anthropologist human named Gaea, whom he was fiercely loyal to. She continued his education and acted as the mother he had never had. Death of His Mother Unfortunately, due to an orc attack, Gaea passed away before Zyvith grew to more than a young adult (Around 40 years of age for a LIzardfolk). Assassins With nowhere to go, he turned to being an assassin. His travels have taken him far and wide, and have made his chambers quite cluttered with notes and research. Becoming Lawful Evil During one of his missions, he and his partner, Talula, a Tabaxi girl, were sent after a noble. They followed him to his home where they found the heartland of a major slave ring. The commanders of this operation weren't only the noble, but a number of orcs, orcs that only furthered his grudges. When the mission was finished, Zyvith, having seen the darkest recesses of human existence, shifted his view of the world. Hunting For Revenge His most important work, though, involves the hunting of the orcs that killed his mother. Many a body have been found, a flower of nightshade clasped in the corpse's hands. After the few of the group that still remain are dead, he will find the one who ordered the attack. His most recent victims have pointed to Eberron.